


She Watched Him Die

by prrincessyue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, different point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-21 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prrincessyue/pseuds/prrincessyue
Summary: "Her life had all amounted to a dirty finish at the hands of a lying, broken, almost-Firelord, a redeemed Fire Nation Prince her witness - and then it hadn't."The Final Agni Kai in Katara's point of view





	She Watched Him Die

Katara was watching herself die. 

It was all she could see, the lighting reflecting in her eyes. A merciless, blue current of electricity, shooting through the air directly at her - and her life did not flash before her eyes. She did not feel remorse or satisfaction. She did not feel a desperate, panicked need to live just as much as she did not feel acceptance. 

She did not feel terror, and yet she was frozen. 

Her short life, started in the Southern Watertribe and just now starting to have impact, was about to come to a crushingly abrupt end. It had all amounted to a dirty finish at the hands of a lying, broken, almost-Firelord, a redeemed Fire Nation Prince her witness - and then it hadn't.  

Safety came in the form of a heroicly obstructing boy, and Katara, able to breathe but not yet move again could not _believe_  how much good was in that Fire Nation Prince. He had obstructed her view of the lightning -  _shielded_ her from the lightning - but she could still see it all so clearly it was cruel. First the impact, a sickening lurch of his body, and then the fall. A short distance to the ground, tense and tumbling.

Katara watched Zuko die, and it was  _so much worse_ than when it had been her. When it had been _her_ , her breath and voice and story, she had not felt what she immediately felt for Zuko - _desperately_ panicked terror, her gut dropping so dangerously that her stiff form finally wavered, and she felt a phantom rush up her throat. 

For a horrific moment, she was overwhelmingly reminding of the lurching of another body, a much smaller body which fell from a far greater height. She was brought back to the current nightmare just as overwhelmingly, by the sound ripping out of her throat.

"Zuko!"

Katara's voice was raw as she screamed at the blatant scene unfolding just before her.

How had all of two seconds happened at such an agonizing speed? And now Zuko was twitching on the floor like some kind of bug and she couldn't even imagine the pain he was in and it was an awful, horrible sight. 

When she sprang into action, it was because she simply couldn't bare to watch anymore. 

She was watching him die. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
